


Acquainted

by BeautifullyFlawed



Series: How to Woo Kara Danvers [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: To that were in love is dangerous.... but girl I'm so glad were acquainted. slow burn it was going to be smut but looks like itll be fluff too





	1. take it slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Song of LoN (fantasybylon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybylon/gifts).



> Its smut very little plot here. This is my first ever smut that I'm trying out here already working on chapter 2 but wanted to see what everyone thinks of this. My beta is amazzzing love watching shows with her slasher binge was amazing with katie mcgrath check it out!!!

Kara blushed as Lena softly stroked her arm. She was aware of the youngest Luthor’s reputation to be a bit of a womanizer; but the woman had never acted like that toward her. 

 

The blonde adjusted her glasses nervously with her right hand, and tried to calm her breathing. 

 

Lena knew what she was doing. “I can stop...” she whispered, lightly tracing the curve of Kara’s neck. 

 

“No...” was Kara’s breathy reply. “You don’t have to stop.” 

 

Lena scooted closer to Kara, her face mere inches from the reporter’s. Kara could feel her warm breath on her ear as Lena whispered, “We’ll take it slow and if you want to stop… we’ll stop.” Then she gently took hold of the blonde’s earlobe with her teeth, tugging it experimentally.

 

Kara eyes widened at the unfamiliar sensation of the warm breath and tongue moving on her skin. “That feels nice,” she said, her tone still nervous despite her excitement. 

 

“I can do more,” Lena said, her lips sliding down Kara’s neck. She barely touched her, just let her get use to the feeling. Kara leaned further into her touch, her hand reaching up to Lena’s neck, pulling her closer. Lena chuckled softly, moving toward the blonde’s lips and lingering as she waited for the reporter’s blue eyes to focus. 

 

Karas need was real as she leaned in closer; but she still hesitated, uncertainty obvious in her eyes.

 

Lena kept still, patiently waiting for the other woman to make up her mind as she tried not to seem too eager. “Kara,” a whisper so light that she wasn’t sure the blonde had heard; but the need in her tone and the desire in her eyes was hard to mask. 

 

Kara leaned forward, closing her eyes as she pressed her lips to the Luthor’s. It was barely a kiss - so chaste and sweet - until Lena pressed harder and cupped Kara’s face in her hands. Once she had touched the reporter’s cheek, she felt the other woman relax and press more wantonly towards her. Desire had finally hit Kara, and she was letting go. The kiss grew more desperate as Kara gripped Lena’s hair, trying to pull her even closer as their tongues touched and their bodies lit up. 

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing…” Kara whispered against the more experienced woman’s lips. She was afraid of what this could become; she didn’t want her first time to be meaningless. 

 

“Relax,” Lena purred, running her hands reassuringly down Kara’s arms. She didn’t want to scare the younger woman away. “Just take it slow,” she instructed, moving forward to kiss her again. 

 

“Just kissing… Kissing’s ok,” the blonde breathed, letting her lips meet Lena’s once more. 

 

They were just testing the waters; nothing serious yet. But their kisses grew more intense by the moment. Before Kara knew it, Lena was straddling her lap and kissing - more like mauling - her neck as she attempted to mark her so everyone knew she was hers. She felt a sense of predatory need to do this to the innocent blonde, like an instinct.

 

Kara let out a whimper, lightly pushing Lena away as she tried to catch her breath. “I think we should stop,” she said, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed. “That was just… wow.” 

 

Lena laughed and slid off her lap, taking a seat once more beside her on the couch. Her lipstick was smudged and her pony tail messed up; but it was worth it to see the CatCo employee looking so dazed and content. She’d never seen the other woman so relaxed, even as the blush left her cheeks. 

 

“I take it - from the sounds you were making - you liked that?” Lena teased lightly, fighting the urge to touch the reporter again. 

 

Kara tilted her head to the side and gave a nervous laugh. “Yeah, I did but... I think I should go… I need to...” 

 

“Process the fact you just got the best kiss of your life?” Lena finished for her, a knowing look in her eye. She gently helped Kara to her feet. 

 

“Pretty much,” Kara looked down at the floor, before meeting the Luthor’s gaze again. “I think I’d like to do that again sometime.” Her voice wavered, but she seemed sure. 

 

“Maybe next time not in my office, though,” Lena agreed, walking her to the elevator. When the doors opened, they lingered a moment until Lena pressed a light kiss to Kara’s cheek. 

 

“Bye,” Kara said, flushing once again. 

 

Lena waved, a genuine smile on her lips. “Bye, Kara.” She watched as those elevator doors closed, and turned back to her office with a heavy sigh. Taking a moment to compose herself, she began to gather her things to head home.


	2. This Ain't Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to unwind Lena runs into the object of her affection as their dance continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yall for reading I have a good idea where its going and I'm so excited to share it with yall. Thanks to my wonderful beta as always. Love this ship and this fandom and all the wonderful things I've been reading. 
> 
> My beta is an absolute patient peach Song of Lon is a treasure

It was a busy night at Club Apocalypse. It had been a week since she had seen Lena, and in that time she’d talked to her sister and tried to figure out exactly how she felt about what had transpired between her and the heiress. The music at the club was loud enough to get lost in, and Kara just wanted a distraction from the buzzing in her mind; it had been a long week of fighting crime, and dealing with Snapper had not made it any easier. Alex and Maggie had seemed wrapped up in each other, so she had slipped away and made her way to the dance floor.

 

Her hips swayed seductively as she rode the highs and lows of each beat. She was so lost in the music that she didn’t notice those familiar green eyes watching her from across the dance floor. 

 

Lena had come to Club Apocalypse to unwind after a long week of delegating L-Corp business, and she had felt deserving of a much needed night of dancing. She was surprised to see the woman who had been haunting her thoughts for days moving on the dance floor, looking freer than Lena had ever seen her. Her fingers itched to touch the blonde as she observed her in her most unguarded state. Kara Danvers looked absolutely stunning, just letting the music take her away. Lena slowly moved across the floor toward her.

Kara smelled the soft scent of vanilla and lavender, and heard the familiar breathing of the CEO as she came closer. As a new song began, the music slowed to a strong, sensual beat. Kara’s breath hitched as Lena took each of her arms, crossing them around her chest and taking control of the swaying of her hips. She didn’t need to say anything; Kara freely gave herself up to the brunette. Once Lena confirmed she was in control, she slowly released Kara’s arms, running her fingertips down them as they fell to her sides and then locking their fingers together. Kara leaned back, closing the space between them as her back connected with Lena’s chest. She felt Lena’s breath caress her neck, and her breath hitched as a soft kiss was pressed to her skin.

 

The seduction had begun. Lena let go of one of Kara’s hands, sliding her fingers down her waist and thigh before dragging her nails back up, under her dress. She knew she was pushing her luck, that this might not end well; but Kara seem eager for more as her breathing quickened. The blonde’s body tensed for a second, and then relaxed as Lena pulled her hand back. Quicker than the blue-eyed beauty would expect, the seductress spun her away and then pulled her back into her embrace. The action was perfectly orchestrated, leaving just enough room between them so Lena could give her a sultry smile before moving in for a slow kiss. Kara’s hands found the slightly taller woman’s hips. Lena was wearing heels for this exact reason, to have a height advantage. The brunette’s hands were more daring, wandering over Kara’s sides, chest, and thighs. She was already looking forward to the progression of the night. The air around them was thick with their desire as they continued to move.

 

Kara was the one to break the kiss and step back, her breathing quick and shallow as she gave Lena a smile. The brunette responded by giving her come hither eyes, biting her lip suggestively; the gleam in her eyes made it clear exactly what her intentions were. The green-eyed beauty knew she was still in control of the situation as she reached out and pulled Kara back into her. With the blonde’s back pressed against the CEO’s chest once again, they swayed together to the music. Lena wrapped her arms around the Kara’s waist, holding her close as she closed her eyes and sang along softly in her ear. It was almost too intimate for the both of them, but it still felt oddly right. Their bodies fit together perfectly, their lips and hands perfectly melding together. They seemed to follow the cliche: they were made for each other. 

 

They decided some time later to take a break, and had gotten drinks and a booth, settling down together other to talk. Kara had stuck to water, telling her story of being drunk for the first time and how it would be keeping her from alcohol for a while. Lena chose a simple bourbon to sip as they caught up on their week. 

 

The brunette trailed a finger down the reporter's arm as they continued to talk. Kara’s face flushed at the sensation. She wasn't sure she was ready, though her body thrummed with her want. She was still trying to figure out her motives... Could she trust Lena Luthor? She’d kissed her, and so far Lena hadn’t given her any reason not to. 

 

A nervous laugh bubbled up from the blonde’s throat, causing her companion to frown worriedly and retract her hand. 

 

“I told you we could go at your pace,” Lena gently touched her thigh reassuringly. “I’m not going to push you into anything. You can tell me if you want me to stop.” 

 

Kara was flustered, trying to summon her inner Supergirl confidence. “Honestly, I haven’t done this much before… Ever.” 

 

“Your a virgin?” Lena's eyes widened, and then she laughed softly. Kara’s eyes widened at the sound. “I’m not laughing at you. It just makes so much more sense, now, how skittish you are. I’d just assumed that you’d at least done some experimenting in college.” 

 

Kara shook her head. “Nope. Some people actually just study and work hard. I had tests to study for, and I spent my free nights in my dorm with a good book.”

 

Lena quirked a brow. “That actually sounds relaxing,” she admitted with sigh. 

 

“What were you doing, then? Going to parties and playing casanova to all the pretty models and actresses in Metropolis?” Kara laughed, moving closer and poking at Lena with a finger. 

 

“Actually,” Lena swatted at the blondes finger, grabbing it and playing with her hand, “I was in a boarding school, and then a prestigious college that nobody's heard of, to study the art of business. But I did…” she moved her thumb soothingly over Kara’s hand, “manage to have my dalliances.” She dropped the hand and her expression grew serious. “But nothing sticks when you have the name Luthor. They all want to be you, sleep with you, or kill you.” Lena’s eyes darkened for a moment as she looked away. Then she turned back with a smile and dismissive wave of her hand. “But that doesn’t matter. Comes with the territory, I suppose.” 

 

Kara’s gave her a concerned look, reaching up to cup a pale cheek. “I trust you. I… I like you, Lena. I like being around you, kissing you, and when you touch me... You make me feel things I’ve never felt before, but…” 

 

“But you want it to mean something more than a sexual dalliance with a rich woman who you’re sort of friends with?” Lena finished for her. 

 

“Exactly. I don’t want to offend you.” Kara added, eyes widening with worry, her hands wrapping around Lena’s wrist. 

 

“You're not, Kara.” Lena assured her, moving to wrap her arms around the blonde. “I told you I wouldn’t push it, and I won’t.” She pressed a finger to her lips, looking thoughtful. “I have a crazy idea.” Her eyes widened excitedly. “But it'd be a surprise, so you’d have to trust me. But I know you’ll like it,” she promised. 

 

Kara looked serious for a moment, taking her time to consider, and then smiled. “Okay.”

 

Lena smiled brightly, standing and pulling Kara up. “Let's go then.” 

 

Kara returned the smile, sliding her hand into the brunette’s and letting her lead the way out to the waiting car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its getting hot slowly building up to the main event

“Your eyes are still closed, right?” Lena asked, their fingers still intertwined as she led Kara carefully to where she needed to be. 

 

Kara laughed excitedly, trying to figure out exactly where they were. “Yes, they are shut super tight,” she promised. 

 

“I’m just going to let go of your hand for one second,” Lena told her, taking out her phone and pressing a few buttons. Suddenly, the dark room they had entered was filled with soft light, and calming music began playing in the background. 

 

“You can open your eyes, Kara.” 

 

Opening her eyes, Kara felt a sense of longing as she looked around the dome-like room. The whole space was filled with...well... space, with the stars and planets moving at slowly around them. All she could do was watch, awestruck. Lena couldn’t possibly know how deeply thoughtful and intimate this was for her. She knew each star by name, as well as she knew the theme song to her favorite show.

 

She was quiet for so long that her companion started to worry, biting her lip nervously. “If you don’t like it, we can go some-” 

 

“It's beautiful…” Kara whispered, stopping the other woman with a wave of her hand. “I’m just taking it all in.” She turned in circles, her eyes widening as each star came to view. After quite a while, she spoke, her eyes sparkling like the stars. “I used to sit out on our roof and look at the stars, dreaming of what was out there. Each star called to me, like a friend beckoning me to join it on an adventure. It’s kind of dumb, looking back now, but…”

 

“No,” Lena disagreed. “It’s your safe place. We all need those. When I was younger, I’d go to the beach and listen to the waves; it helped me think.”

 

Kara eyes watered as she finally met the brunette’s gaze. “This has a very date feeling to it. But I don’t mind,” she added hurriedly. “I just wasn't expecting something like this. Honestly, I didn’t know what to think.”

 

“Sometimes you just need to take a chance, Kara,” Lena whispered back, reaching up to push a loose strand of hair behind the blonde's ear. She let her hand linger on her cheek as she searched for something more in sweet sky blue eyes. 

 

With the solar system turning around them, and the stars shining brightly in Lena’s emerald eyes, Kara moved forward to gently press their lips together. Lena’s hands moved to her waist, keeping her steady as the kiss became more sensual, their lips moving together and desire building between them again. 

 

“Your heart’s racing,” Kara whispered against the brunette’s lips, her own lips trembling in want. Then their lips crashed together again as Kara pushed Lena back, urging her to take a seat in one of the observatory chairs. Within moments, the blonde had straddled her lap and was cupping her cheeks with soft hands as her shyness melted away and she let her desire take over. 

 

Lena let Kara lead, waiting to see where this night might go. Her hands stayed firmly on the blonde's waist, not wanting to push her into anything. Kara’s hands roamed over the brunette’s body, as if she was mapping it to memory, from her cheeks to the soft skin beneath Lena’s shirt. The brunette shivered against the warm hands touching her with such care, as if she were so breakable. 

 

“Can I touch you?” Lena panted, finding it harder to get oxygen into her lungs. Kara nodded once, and then recaptured her lips, needing more. 

 

Kara body felt hot, almost feverish, as Lena’s hands wrapped around her, under her blouse, fingers tracing up her back before lightly dragging her nails down again. She felt the woman shiver at the light contact, and it encouraged her to dig in more. 

 

Kara felt no pain from the act, but just the feeling of the other woman’s nails on her skin was driving her crazy. 

 

“I want to do everything with you,” Kara whispered, rubbing her body against the CEO’s. She didn’t want to stop. She couldn’t; not while Lena was making those sounds and touching her so sweetly. 

 

Lena’s hand moved to cup Kara experimentally under her pants, gasping at how hot and wet the reporter was. “Kara,” she growled lustfully, responding to the wetness that now coated her fingers. 

  
  
  
  


Just as Kara was about to explain her feelings, her phone rang. Sighing deeply, she pulled away to grab it from the pocket of the coat she’d flung on the floor earlier. 

 

“I’m sorry, Lena…” Kara said regretfully. “I have an emergency.”

 

The CEO looked confused, but seemed to accept that this was where the night would end. “Of course,” she replied, clearing her throat to disguise the huskiness of her voice. “The life of a reporter is never-ending.” 

 

Kara sighed, wishing National City would take a night off from crime, for once. “I’m really… I want to do this again; but maybe next time we can do more,” she pressed, suddenly feeling shy. 

  
  


“I want you, too..” the reporter whispered back. “I just… Next time, I want to be less clothed. I really need to go, but… I'll call or stop by later…?” she said weakly. 

 

“Just come by when you're done, and we’ll talk about everything,” the CEO promised, straightening out her clothes and then standing up in front of the blonde she was starting to have some more-than-friends feelings for. 

 

“Of course. Yes. Yes. Bye,” Kara said, placing a lingering kiss on the brunette’s lips.

 

“Go, Kara,” the brunette chuckled. “Your story awaits.” 

 

“Right, yes…” Kara snagged another kiss. “Reporter needs to report.” Then she was gone. 

  
Lena shook her head, picking up her phone off the table. Tapping the screen, she bathed the room in darkness once more. 


End file.
